


I love you Always

by xlvck



Category: Grey’s Anatomy, Meredith / Andrew Deluca, Merluca - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, on call rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlvck/pseuds/xlvck
Summary: It’s been hours since meredith had walked into the library where andrew was reading through old books trying to help any way he can with richard‘s case. He was very surprised when she first walked in and sat across from him.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Kudos: 33





	I love you Always

It’s been hours since meredith had walked into the library where andrew was reading through old books trying to help any way he can with richard‘s case. He was very surprised when she first walked in and sat across from him. She was kind of distant towards him but he couldn’t blame her, he was the one who broke up with her and then told her in a stairwell that he didn’t love her. Did he mean it? No of course not but he‘s not certain if she knew that or not, she told him that she loved him and he wanted to talk about the conversation that they shared in the stairwell but she was dealing with far more important stuff. 

“ugh we’ve been at this for hours and everything keeps being ruled out” meredith said clearly frustrated.

“Mer, maybe we should call it a night. It's been over 4 hours, I can see that you're tired.” 

“Andrew I’m fine. Finding what’s wrong with Richard is far more important than some beauty sleep and if I’m being honest I wouldn’t be able to sleep even if I tried.” 

“Meredith there’s always the morning, being tired and unfocused isn’t going to help him and he won’t be disappointed in you if you rested a bit. There’s an on call room right next to us. How about we go in there and rest for a bit and get up and sleep the rest of the hours at our houses.” 

Meredith looked at him and sighed she knew he was right but she felt bad for not spending all hours on Richard. Deep down she knew that they wouldn’t find anything more than they’ve already found. Richard was more of a father to her than thatcher was ever was and she didn’t want to disappoint him. 

“we can’t… n-not now he needs us more than ever now and what type of person… doctor would I be to just go to sleep” Meredith stood up and started pacing and finally settled by the window. 

“Mer I understand but please this isn’t safe, just get some rest and I’ll come get you in an hour” 

She sighed again and turned her head to look at him “1 hour on the dot no later than, you promise?” 

“I promise” he smiled. 

She nodded and made her way out of the room to the on call room, she walked in and shut the lights off immediately she decided on the bottom bunk but didn’t get fully into the sheets. 

Andrew stayed in the library going over what they had and hit another dead end. 

“FUCK” he yelled slamming his hands down on the table sighing heavily.

He sat back down and looked over at the clock. It's been over 30 minutes and he still hasn't figured out anything. He didn't want to go wake up meredith still empty handed. The conversation kept replying In his head “I love you … I love you”. 

Meredith sat in the on call room in the dark crying because she felt defeated god she was going to let richard down. She hated that feeling she loved the man deeply. She looked at the time on her phone and noticed that she still had 20 minutes left. She wanted someone to hold her and the man that she loved was in the next room but she didn’t want to call him. 

Andrew felt his eyelids getting heavy. He was so tired so he decided to go to the on call room for the last remaining minutes when he walked in. It was pitch black but he could tell that he startled meredith. 

“Sorry it’s just me, I was getting tired so i wanted to get a few minutes of rest if you don’t mind. But I could always go to another on call room if you want” Andrew said, rubbing his eyes. He hoped that she would be okay because if he’s being honest he didn’t want to go to another on call room. 

“No it’s okay I couldn’t sleep anyways” 

He sighed and walked toward the bunk beds and climbed up the ladder and layed down and closed his eyes. He could hear soft cry’s from the bunk below and he was immediately concerned. 

“Meredith are you okay?” 

She wiped her nose and sniffles “y… yeah I’m just think about how I’m letting him down by not figuring out what’s wrong with him” 

He felt his heart break and she was really beating herself up over this. “Meredith this isn’t your fault, please know that Richard is fine right now he’s safe and asleep he knows he has the best doctors on his team there’s no need to feel like you're failing him because you aren’t, you’re making everyone proud.” 

She smiled slightly andrew never failed to make her happy after everything that’s been going on between them she really missed him.

“You mean that? do you wanna come cuddle with me” she didn’t want to sound like she was begging him but she really just wanted to be in his arms they could figure everything out later.

He didn’t say anything but instead got off the top bunk and made his way to the bottom bunk and wrapped her in his arms, “of course I mean I know these past weeks have been horrible with me not getting treatment and my meltdown but I was just frustrated that no one believes me but I’m over it and then in the stairwell when you told me that you loved me it really opened my eyes and made me realize that I love you meredith and I would do anything and everything for you” 

He kissed her head and cuddled him closer “I love you too andrew” and for now that was enough for both of them they still had very hard conversations to talk about but right now their right were their suppose to be.


End file.
